Pokemon: Ketchup And Mustard
by Bandanacat
Summary: Meet Peter and his partner Froakie, Quill and Whimsicott, and Ryan and Chespin and Psyduck! These three Pokemon travelers visit the Pokemon regions and take on the evil Team Fist! Why is Team Fist so eager to catch Peter's possessions? And why are Quill and Ryan being followed by a strange man? Find out in this story! Also meet characters like Sneasel, Jace, Rowlet, and Delibird!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I said I did Pokemon too, so here's some Pokemon! This will be part adventure, part humor story. The characters listed might not show up right away, but I have a character list here for reference._

 _CHARACTERS:_

 _Peter_ _-A 13 year old boy from Kalos who was raised by Pokemon for 7 years, when he turned 10, he came back to civilization. He is similar to Hareta from Diamond and Pearl Adeventure because he has a connection to Pokemon and he's rather strange and carefree like Hareta, but I will try to make him a little different. When he turned 13, Peter decided to go in a Pokemon journey as a trainer_

 _Peter's Pokemon (these are ones he has/will get as the story goes on)_

 _Froakie (partner)_

 _Hawlucha_

 _Helioptile_

 _Sneasel_

 _Bulbasaur_

 _Gible_

 _Froakie-Froakie is Peter's partner. They have known each other for years since Peter was taken in by some kindly Pokemon in a forest in Kalos. Froakie has no Pokeball, he travels with his friend Peter based on the friendship they've had. Froakie is sort of the Bonnie to Peter's Clemont (P.S. Froakie is a dude), helping and pointing out flaws in Peter's ideas, but never quite getting him to care. Nevertheless, they are still good friends._

 _Quill_ _-A 13 year old girl from Hoenn. She has been on her Pokemon journey as a trainer for a few months. Her partner is Wartortle._

 _Quill's Pokemon (these are ones she has/will get as the story goes on)_

 _Whimsicott (partner)_

 _Maquerain_

 _Scizor_

 _Pancham_

 _Torcoal_

 _Whiscash_

 _Whimsicott-Whimsicott is Quill's partner. Quill was introduced to Whimsicott on a vacation to the Unova region, and they became good friends. Whimsicott is curious and fun-loving. It loves to make merry everywhere it goes._

 _Ryan-A 10 year old boy from Johto. He is a trainer too, and is always eager to find a new adventure. His partners are Chespin and Psyduck._

 _Ryan's Pokemon (these are ones he has/will get as the story goes on)_

 _Chespin (partner)_

 _Psyduck (co-partner)_

 _Beedrill_

 _Meowstic (female)_

 _Treecko_

 _Inkay_

 _Chespin-Chespin is one of Ryan's partners. He is like most Chespins, and likes to eat sweets, although it has a liking to spicy foods too. Chespin is cheerful, but can get in trouble if it's appetite leads it on a tour of taste through someone's food stand, without paying._

 _Psyduck-Another of Ryan's partners, Psyduck was a birthday present to Ryan. They are pals, but Psyduck is more orderly than Chespin, and Psyduck usually has to keep Chespin's sweet tooth under control. Psyduck often gets headaches, and the sparks zapping around inside him cause him to get jolted, which makes him waddle humorously._

 _Team Fist-A team based in Johto, but they have grunts working other regions too. They're basically like Team Rocket. Their team leader is a man named Stoner, and the two Pokemon they usually have on hand are Totodile and Sneasel._ _They even have a motto, here it is:_

 _Delivering trouble at the speed of sound, we'll beat you and your Pokemon straight to the ground! There's Pokemon to catch, happiness to still. Let the fists fly, let's fly 'em at will! we're cooking up trouble, and you're on our list! We're Team Fist! Do you get the gist?_

 _Hendry-A Team Fist henchman. He has green hair, and is a little whiny. Not a total whiner, the bumbling henchman is quick on his feet, has a good eye, and is skilled in a Pokemon battle. His Pokemon are Croconaw, Crobat, Skarmory, and Tyranitar._

 _Frankie-Frankie is another Team Fist member. She has orange hair, and is dutiful, although she can often be sidetracked by things that get her attention. She is also good at Pokemon battles, and is knowledgeable about many important things on their missions. Her Pokemon are Elekid, Qwilfish, Noctowl, and Typhlosion._

 _I don't know every move Pokemon can do, and I might bend or ignore some rules. I'm more invested in the story side of Pokemon (I don't have any cards or play the games much), so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy!_

CHAPTER 1

Peter woke up from his slumber. It was another beautiful sunrise in Santalune city, and he had the perfect view of the sun from his resting place in a tree by a sidewalk. Dropping out of the tree to the pavement, a Froakie hopped onto his bare shoulder. "Hi Froakie!" Peter greeted his friend.

Froakie was Peter's partner and friend. Despite the fact he had some Pokeballs with Pokemon he caught, Froakie actually didn't have a Pokeball, he was pals with his friend long enough to stick around based on trust.

Peter was dressed with a vest and baggy shorts, but wore no shirt. Though it was a rather chilly morning, Peter didn't mind the cold, being raised by Pokemon for 7 years had given him resistance to the chills.

"Froakie, fro fro!"

"Oh yeah! Today I was going to see Professor Sycamore for a Pokedex!"

A few hours later, the boy and his partner arrived at the Pokemon lab. Peter swooped down from a building, gripping the foot of his Hawlucha he had caught. The meeting with Professor Sycamore was quick, but it unfortunately turned out that Peter couldn't have a Pokedex.

"I'm sorry," Said the professor, "There's only a few Pokedex out there. You'll have to make your journey without one."

"Oh... Well ok. Thanks for your time professor." Peter responded wih some disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, wait!" Professor Sycamore called.

"Hm?"

"Just saying, but you could probably use a shirt."

Handing a green shirt and bandana to his young visitor, the professor went back to his work as the disappointed hopeful trainer left.

The next day, Peter and Froakie were down by the seaside taking a walk by the docks of a coastal town. Peter was expressing his want for a Pokedex, when a strange electronic sound emitted from a nearby boat.

Walking into the appearently unattended boat, Froakie noticed the red and black colors of a Pokedex, "Fro! Froakie!"

"Yeah, it's a Pokedex all right," Peter surmised as he picked up the gadget, "But it has some weird markings on it. Must be some prototype Pokedex! Cool!"

Suddenly, the Pokedex slipped out of the boy's hands! Gumbling into the box the gadget had fallen into, Peter and Froakie were quickly boxed up! With the boardson top getting plunked in, Peter noticed a Pokemon was in the box for some inexplicable reason. It was a Bulbasaur, "Bulba."

"Uhhh... Hi?"

"Bulbasaur, bulba."

Deciding to catch the Pokemon since it would be otherwise not to, Peter held out a Pokeball and asked, "Mind if I catch you?"

"Bulba, bulbasaur."

A shirt flash of the Pokeball, and Peter now had a Bulbasaur! Raising his hand in the cramped space of the box, the strange boy exclaimed, "Hooray! I caught a Bulbasaur!"

Just then, a deep male voice shouted from nearby, "Setting sail! Everyone on board!"

"Kie. Froakie fro!"

"Yeah... I wonder where we're going."

"Fro! Froakie!"

Froakie suggested they bust out of the wooden box and get off the boat before they were too far from land. "Good idea! I'll bust the top on one... two... three!"

*Thud!*

The top of the box remained open because some workers loaded another load of cargo on top of Peter and Froakie's box. They were trapped in the box!

As the cargo ship left for sea, Froakie made monster faces and scary moves to show he was afraid they'd end up somewhere terrible. "Ah, come on! Wherever we land, we can start our journey there!" Froakie gave a frustrated look, but decided there wasn't anything to do besides wait and see where the boat will take them. Waiting patiently, Peter and Froakie are about to begin their Pokemon journey...

 _Hi! I hope you're excited for this story! Review and check out my other stories if you want!_

-G.W.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. Here's chapter 2._ CHAPTER 2A thud sounded as the crate Peter and Froakie were hiding in was set down. "Froakie, kie." whispered Froakie.

"Yeah," Peter replied, "We must've finally made it."

Pushing up with strength, Peter and Froakie emerged from the wooden box. Meeting the two were a group of people with a red R on their clothes, a sinister set of computers, and one surprised looking man with smooth hair and a fancy business suit.

Not being scared by any of this, Peter surveyed the room and gave a rather relaxed greeting, "Wowww... Nice set up! Yeah, this isn't exactly my kinda place, but still real cool looking!"

Froakie looked on the strange people wide eyed. He waswasn't exactly sure, but these guys looked like trouble. Peter still didn't get frightened by the somewhat dangerous position he was in, but rambled on, "Well, if this is all this is, I think I'll be on my way. Oh look, a back door!"

By now, you might think this is the headquarters of Team Rocket, and you're right! The man with the business suit, Giovanni, wasn't too pleased with the slightly irritating kid's appearence, but when he saw the Pokedex Peter had (what the crate was supposed to deliver for his own sinister motives), he ordered the team to chase for the gadget.

Running out the door, not knowing he was being chased, Peter ran through Viridian City looking for the airport, preferably to Johto (why? no reason). Giovanni and three of his goons pursued the oblivious youth intensely. Froakie noticed the four following villains, and shot Water Gun at one of the Team Rocket grunts. The targeted man was tripped up by the attack and fell behind Giovanni and the other two. "Hey, Froakie, we don't have time to practice battle moves! We have a plane to catch!"

Froakie gave a look of disappointment, and clung on his friend's shoulder as he ran through the busy city streets.

It was early evening at the time, the sun was setting wonderfully. Peter pointed out to the sunset, "Woah, look at that neat sunset!" He was running up a steep hill, and had crested the top of it as a truck sped towards him! Somehow running barefoot over the top of the speeding truck, Peter had avoided the danger without even noticing it!

The airport was in sight, and the weird boy ran over to the waiting complex. Giovanni and his goons trailed close behind. The grunt that had been slowed down was catching up also, until the same delivery truck Peter had dashed over appeared from an intersecting road! After a hard wham, the poor Team Rocket goon wobbled over a while before landing in a vacant bench.

Storming into the Viridian City airport, Peter quickly shoved some Pokebucks from a vest pocket onto the ticket counter. "One ticket to Johto please!" he asked excitedly.

The ticket man gave him a ticket an announced, "There's one more flight there today, but it leaves in fifteen minutes. You'd better hurry!"

"Thanks Mr. Here's a Tamato."

After depositing his little tip to he ticket guy, Peter sped to the terminal with Froakie still clinging on his back.

Giovanni and his henchmen bypassed the tickets and desperately tried to catch the Pokedex.

The security area had to be visited if a law-abiding citizen wanted to get on his flight. So Peter quickly went through most of the procedures, minus the shoe check. "Don't have any." he said to the security guards.

For some reason, he was allowed to continue to the flight which was about to finish loading! Giovanni pushed past the security guards and tumbled over some equipment, as did his following henchmen.

The flight for Johto was just about to detach the boarding ramp when Froakie flew on his buddy's back to the ramp. Giovanni had just about caught up to the annoying kid with his coveted Pokedex, and reached out to grab the boy's vest, when Froakie threw some frubbles at his feet! Wobbling around to keep his balance, Giovanni and Team Rocket were to gummed up to keep chasing! Peter ran down the ramo, boarded the plane and flopped down in a chair.

Back in the airport, Giovanni and his henchmen hung their arms low in frustration as a overweight security guard said, "Sirrrrrr... Would you please have a moment in the security office?"

"Welcome to flight 53 to the Johto region, we hope you have a pleasent flight!" A friendly voice announced.

With satisfaction, Peter slumped into his seat, preparing for the journey. Froakie finally relaxed and gave a happy sigh. The Pokemon journey hadn't quite started yet, but Johto would be their starting point for sure!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _I hope you liked the chapter! I might have my stories and stuff delayed, but I will try to continue the tales. The Star Wars story is on hold, and more Amazing World Of Gumdrop and Ninja Season 2 can be expected as the next stories! Review and PM if you want._ _Also, Johto is coming, and who knows, I haven't completely planned it, but Team Fist could show up next chapter!_

-G.W.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi. Next chapter._ CHAPTER 3Peter and Froakie were on a flight to the Johto region. They had comically escaped an encounter with Team Rocket (though only Froakie was aware of Team Rocket chasing them), and were gladly soaking in the rest. Peter went to the back of the plane to use the bathroom, and when he came back out to go to his seat, he found a girl in the chair! She was dressed with a purple shirt, black pants, and a green scarf. She had dark hair that was bunched up, it looked almost silly, but not quite. "Um, excuse me?" he asked.

"Yes?" the girl responded."

"Uhh... That's my seat."

"Oh! Uh... Sorry. I'll take this one here."

After positioning themselves in their chairs on the plane, the two had a discussion.

Peter spoke first, "So what's your name?"

the girl replied, "My name? Quill. I'm 13. I'm a Pokemon trainer, and my partner here is Wartortle!"

"Wartortle!" the blue hued Pokemon said.

"I'm 13 too! So, uh, where are you going?"

"To Johto, just like you!"

"I know, but like, where over there?"

Quill answered, "I'm just going to stay a few days. My uncle lives there. My little brother's there too, I'll take him with me on my journey too! I can stay there and maybe battle a gym or two before I move on."

"Where to?" Peter inquired.

"The Sinnoh region! I'll go through there for a while, a few months maybe. Then I'll probably go to Kalos."

Peter lit up, "I'm from Kalos!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

Quill thought the question through for a minute. She considered the possibility of him being aligned with a bad Pokemon team. But eventually decided he was harmless enough to have him join her on the journey.

Quill gave her answer, "Sure! You can come with me and my brother."

Peter and Froakie cheered, they already made a friend and were almost to Johto!

Later, as the passengers disembarked the plane with wobbly steps, as they had been sitting down for a while, Peter and Froakie jumped and ran around going through the airport. The two trainers and their Pokemon went out of the airport on to Quill's uncle's house, as the journey continues!

 _Hi again! I hope you're liking this series. One problem though... The characters will eventually end up in the Sinnoh regionm and I don't quite know how to go from there. I suppose they could do gym battles, fight whatever team(s) they have there, but I don't know all the cities, gym leaders, and moves and advantages of certain type Pokemon against others. I can look this stuff up I guess, and maybe get help from you readers who are more knowledgeable on this, but where would you like the story to go after they go to the Sinnoh region? PM me and/or tell me in the reviews. Sorry this was probably a short chapter, and this story wasn't totally thought through, but... eh. We'll see if this story will be finished. Don't worry that I'm giving up on this story, but I kind of started this from ideas I kinda made up at home and thought, 'you know, I could make a stpry from that.' If you want this to continue (which I will continue until they get to the Sinnoh region, and I'll try to come up with more story after that point, but if I don't get a good idea... cancellation might happen), PM me ideas for this story and/or include ideas in the reviews. I won't immediately give up on this, and I'll try to continue this, but this might've been best left to me. Sorry to anyonewho is disappointed with this news, but... there is still hope for this story, so please send me ideas for the continuation of this story._

-G.W.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! I'm picking this story back up! Also, an important note: Quill will not have a Wartortle for a partner, she will have Whimsicott as her partner. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 4SOMEWHERE IN A VILLAINOUS BASEMENT IN GOLDENROD CITY...

Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Skull, almost every region has a Pokemon team with evil plans, but what about Johto? Enter Team Fist, the new team for Johto!

One sunny day, the sun didn't matter because the action takes place in a windowless basement. Beneath a skyscraper in Goldenrod City lies the secret headquartes of Team Fist. Inside, the walls are lined with glowing brownish-orange lines, computer screens aplenty, and Pokeballs.

We zoom in to the command room of the team, where the boss gives his orders. A spiky haired man is talking to a duo of henchpeople, Hendry, and Frankie. The man, named Stoner simply commands them to cause to trouble and steal Pokemon wherever they can (Team Fist loses points for elaborate plans). Behind him, a Pokemon of his is about to break out of the sinister hideout...

Inside a Pokeball, a Sneasel is pushing, trying to escape it's devious owners. In the mind of the Sneasel, _"I don't want this... I don't want to be used to catch my brothers. Have to... *Ergh!* Break out!"_

The Sneasel succesfully breaks the Pokeball and it spills out onto to the cold floor with an audible thud. Stoner turns around, "What was that?" With two of his henchpeople, he enters the room Sneasel escaped from, and notices a vent has been cut through, likely the place where his Pokemon escaped through. "Catch that Sneasel!" Stoner says to Hendry and Frankie, "It's my prized Pokemon!" The two run up the stairs to the outside of the building, hoping to catch Sneasel outside.

OUTSIDE...

It was a nice sunny day in Goldenrod City, and this time people were actually enjoying the sunlight. "Ahhh... This sunlight sure is nice!" Peter reported happily.

"Whimsicott!" Quill's Whimsicott exclaimed cheerily as it pranced around.

Peter and Quill were going through the bustling, windy roads of Goldenrod City to meet Quill's younger brother. As they walked, Peter noticed that Quill had let out all her Pokemon. "Hey, Quill?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you have so many Pokemon that belong in different regions?"

"Oh, my parents gave them to me. They're very rich, and paid to let me take my Pokemon through other regions without needing to leave them at a Pokemon Center."

"Cool!"

Quill also noticed sometging about her new friend Peter, he was barefoot. "Uh... Peter? Why don't you have any shoes?"

Turning his head back, Peter said, "Oh, shoes. Eh, never really wore them much."

"And why is that?"

"Cuz I was raised by Pokemon since I was three."

Shocked that this was the reason for her companion's weird behavior, Quill said, "Oh. Uh, Alright."

MEANWHILE AT TEAM FIST HQ...

Winding, winding, winding... Sneasel clawed it's way up vents and through the HQ, trying to escape to the sweet freedom waiting at the surface. _"Never... wanted this. Have to get away."_

Soon, Sneasel was forced to go in the open outside of the vents. And waiting for him was the tall, green haired Hendry! Hendry pulled out a bag to stuff the fugitive Pokemon in, but Sneasel rendered the bag useless by slashing it into peices. "Hey!" exclaimed Hendry, "You can't do that! Crazy little thing, you have to come back!"

 _"Thing huh? That's all we are huh? Need to find someone before they catch all us 'things,' tell them Stoner's plan..."_

As the running Sneasel was making a mad dash up the stairs to get above ground, Frankie stepped in front of the breathless Pokemon! With her Ekekid, she tried to zap Sneasel! Sneasel dodgedmthe attack, tackled the Elekid, and was out the door before Hendry and Frankie could catch up.

Sneasel ran out the janitor's closet (the secret entrence to Team Fist HQ), through the lobby of an important office building, and out into the foot flooded streets. All the noise from vendors, conversations, and footsteps overwhelmed Sneasel. It had been used to the quiet of the secret headquarters, and was practically terrified of all the noise.

A mustachioed vendor at a food stand noticed the sudden appearence of the Sneasel and to Sneasel's frustration, called out, "Hey! There's a Sneasel out here!"

Scared, Sneasel avoided the vendor, who was apparently trying to catch it, and ran straight into the knee of some crazy haired wannabe Pokemon Trainer. "Hey little guy! Don't be scared..."

 _"Scared? I don't have time for this! I need to find Officer Jenny!"_

Leaping away from the kid, Sneasel ran and ran and ran. It didn't care about all the tourists and trainers and vendors. All that mattered was finding help...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Keep a lookout for more chapters and stories coming!_

-G.W.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Next chapter._

CHAPTER 5

Peter, Quill and their partners walked through the crowded streets of Goldenrod City. They were buried in conversation, mostly about Quill's realization thay hernew friend had been raised in the wild. "How can you stand walking barefoot over a bunch of dirt and sharp pebbles?" Quill asked crazily.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Once I ran over a Trubbish when I was in a hurry. We're buddies now, but I don't get how I can't walk on lava!"

Quill, slightly disgusted with her friend's simplicity, enlightened him, "That's cuz lava burns you. Didn't you go to school?"

"Nah. The Pokemon from my forest taught me everything I need to know, 'cept for the lava."

As the two continued, a Sneasel popped out from a bush and knocked Peter over. Barely ruffled by the sudden appearance of the Sneasel, Peter greeted it, "Oh! Hi lil' guy!"

 _"Like I haven't heard that a million times..."_ Sneasel thought.

"Here."

Peter took a Sitrus berry out of his pocket and offered it to Sneasel. Sneasel would've declined a typical gift like that, but there was something different about. the kid. The black and red Pokemon took a bite, then scurried away quickly. _"C'mon Sneasel! You need to get help! Not get a snack!"_

Quill watched the Sneasel retreat, "That was weird."

"Yeah." Peter replied, "We'd better get to your brother."

A LITTLE LATER...

Hendry and Frankie searched the outskirts of Goldenrod City for their boss' prized Sneasel. They had two Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to aid in the search, Croconaw (Hendry's), Elekid (Frankie's), and Delibird (sort of the Meowth of the team, he follows along always outside his Pokeball) While they looked through the streets and bushes, Frankie asked, "How can one little Sneasel be so important?"

"It's one of Stoner's favorite Pokemon" James answered, "And what's more, he overheard Stoner's plan!"

"You mean Operation C?"

"Yeah."

Frankie stood scratching her head when she spotted their prize! "There! Over there, going up the hill!"

Sure enough, Sneasel was going up a dirt road, following a pair of people and their partner Pokemon.

"Let's follow him!" Hendry said.

The fivesome snuck after the clawed Pokemon...

LITTLE MORE LATER...

"This is the place!" Quill announced.

Peter and Froakie took a good look, the 'place' was a fancy mansion! They made ther way to the front door, and a dapper butler opened the door for them!

Peter was amazed. He never thought he'd see a real mansion, with him being the weird kid from the woods. But all the awesome stuff excited Peter, and he tried hard to stay polite. Froakie too was excited by the decor, and wobbled on his friend's shoulder.

The butler gave Quill and Peter a plate of cookies, "Thanks, Bradley."

The two travelers and their partners ate the cookies, Peter being the most ravenous eater. After the treats were mostly eaten, Peter asked, "So... How can your parents afford money for you to take your Pokemon anywhere, and a mansion?"

"Easy." Quill answered, "My parents own Poke-groomers inc. I usually go there to get Whimsicott's hair fixed when it needs it."

Into the conversation stepped a Psyduck! Staring at the two diners and their partners, the stout Pokemon made a nonsense statement, "Psyduck. Psy."

"Hi Psyduck!" Quill greeted, "Ryan must be here."

And right she was, Ryan also came into the room with his other partner, Chespin, "Hi Quill!"

"Hi buddy!" Quill said as she hugged her brother.

Noticing that there was someobe else in the room, Ryan asked, "Uh... Who's that?"

"That's Peter. He was raised by Pokemon. I met him no the plane here. He can be weird, but he's a nice guy."

"Hi!" Peter said as he waved.

"Hi Peter! Nice to meet you!"

Next thing was next, Quill, Ryan and Peter began discussing what to do and where to go on their Pokemkn journey...

MEANWHILE...

Sneasel trudged in the trees beside the dusty road. It had left the overwhelming noise of Goldenrod City in search of Officer Jenny, or a Pokemon Center, or someone he could find to talk tl about what he knew. He had been following Peter and his group partly because they were both leaving the city, partly because Sneasel had felt something in the boy.

All it's life, Sneasel had only felt pain or fake-friendship from the humans he met, but it seemed he had found genuine friendship in Peter.

Soon, Sneasel realized it was lost, with the sun setting and nowhere cozy to bunk down for the night. Nowhere except a mansion just a little ways away.

Sneasel soon made it to the mansion, and it looked inside a window on what lie inside. There was a trio of humans talking, and their Pokemon buddies playing nearby. The people seeming more important, Sneasel listened in on their conversation. He heard Peter first, "So we'll go to the Sinnoh region for a while?"

The voicw of Quill came next, "Yeah, we'll battle some gyms, catch some Pokemon, then a month or two after, we'll go to Kalos, they have nearly every Pokemon there"

Ryan came in next, "We'll have to stock up a little before we go."

"How about we stop by a Pokemon Center, get some supplies, get our Pokemon registered to come with us, and then we'll go."

"Wait. How I left Kalos was a little weird, and I still have my Kalos Pokemon in my backpack." Peter said.

"Don't worry, we'll pay for it."

"Thanks!"

Sneasel took notice of two words, "Pokemon Center." If it could follow them there, it could get help and tell them Stoner's secret plan. Planning to follow the three humans when they went to the Pokemon Center, Sneasel slept by the window.

DOWN THE ROAD...

"*Huff!* We're far out from Goldenrod. Why not go back?" Hendry complained.

"This is a serious mission, Hendry! That Sneasel knows what boss Stoner's plan is! If it tells the authorities, the plan is doomed!"

"What's the plan anyway? No one knows but Dr. Vinnie and the Team Fist elite."

"As long as I'm on the winning side, I don't care. Let's get some sleep."

Soon the two had spread out their sleeping bags and were sound asleep. Delibird was content to lie against a nearby tree and sleep, and soon the whole team was resting...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! Getting a little more interesting? I'll work on another chapter for NS2 (The Ninja Season 2), so be on the lookout for that. When NS2 and PKM (Pokemon: Ketchup and Mustard) are finished, or further along in the plot, I'll start writing on the Gumdrop story._

-G.W.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi. Here's the next chapter. Be warned though, I have looked up the moves used in this chapter, but I haven't actually played the Nintendo games, so if you see something weird with how the battle works, you can point it out, but please let it slide if it turns out the moves need to charge when they're used repeatedly, that's a legendary-only move, etc... Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 6

It was a bright, sunny morning in Johto, and our three young travelers were off to a Pokemon Center for supplies. Froakie was happily laying on Peter's shoulder and took in the sunshine, Ryan was running with his Pokemon pals Chespin and Psyduck, Quill was talkomg with Whimsicott, and Peter was whistling a tune not unlike the theme song for the original Pokemon anime. The merry troop was treading the ever-unpaved dirt road to heir destination, and they happened to pass by Team Fist's little camp!

Delibird woke up as the jolly group approached, and nudged for Hendry and Frankie to wake up as well. "Deli! Delibird!" the red avian exclamimed. Hendry was dragged out of his sleep, "Mfh... What is it, Delibird?"

"Delibird! Deli!"

"The Sneasel's nearby?" Hendry's head inexplicably grew to the size of a large boulder, "That's great! Frankie! Wake up!"

"Mfh... Yeah?"

"Look!" Hendry said as he pointed to their prize sneaking through the foilage.

"Nice! Let's catch him."

"Delibird! Bird deli!" Delibird exclaimed to his two colleagues.

"Hm? three kids are in front of it?"

"Deli!"

"Oh, don't worry." Frankie said, "We can catch it quietly from behind!"

Soon, the three do-badders had crossed the road, and were following Sneasel, who was following Peter, Quill and Ryan.

Sneasel peered at the boy who had given him a snack through the trees, _"I need to get help first, but he... He felt like a real friend, like he was on the same level I'm on. He's different from other humans, he's like a Pokemon, he cares..." S_ neasel was following, but was so lost in thought he couldn't hear his pursuers sneaking up from behind. Frankie and Hendry suddenly appeared toting a net! Sneasel's eyes widened in fear, and it slashed at the net, screaming, "Sneasel!"

Fortunately, Peter's keen ears heard the cry, "A Sneasel! Where'd it come from?"

Ryan heard it too, "It sounded like it's back over there!"

Soon, the three kids and their partners ran to meet the sight of two black-and-orange uniformed henchpeople and a net, not to mention their red and white hued sidekick. "Who're you?" Quill asked the two suspicious-looking people.

"We're Team Fist!" Frankie answered.

"And please allow us to give you our motto!" Hendry added.

"Delivering trouble at the speed of sound!"

"We'll beat you and your Pokemon straight to the ground!"

"There's Pokemon to catch, happiness to still!"

Let the fists fly, let's fly 'em at will!"

"We're cooking up trouble!"

"And you're on our list!"

"We're Team Fist! Do you get the gist?"

"I guess." Peter said.

Quill, not wanting to see a Pokemon captured by this apparently unsavory team, started a battle to fight off Team Fist, "I'm not letting you take that poor Sneasel! Whimsicott! Use Cotton Spore!"

"Whim! Whimsicott!"

The fluffy Pokemon unleashed a flurry of sticky cotton at the net, which surprisingly, tore some holes in the net. With their net useless, Team Fist broke out some Pokemon to fend off the attackers. Hendry was first, "Oh yeah? Two can play at that game! Skarmory, go!"

"Skarmory!"

Quill gasped, Whimsicott, a grass-fairy type was at a disadvantage to a steel-flying type!

"Skarmory! Use Metal Claw!"

Skarmory swooped towards Whimsicott to deliver it's attack! Whimsicott was close to getting pounded, but the blow was blocked by Froakie! "Froakie! Fro!" it exclaimed after it had been thrown across the dusty road.

Frankie had deployed her Croconaw, and was now joining the battle!

Ryan was the next to attack, with Psyduck! "All right! My turn! Psyduck, use Psychic!"

Ryan's comical orange platypus yelled a determined, "Psyyyyy!" and zapped Skarmory, leaving the dazed Pokemon flightless for the time being.

As Froakie, still standing and ready to battle jumped to Peter's shoulder, his friend whipped out a shiny Pokeball and tossed out, "Hawlucha!"

"Hawlu, cha!" it exclaimed.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Hawlucha responded and landed an attack on Delibird. Not expecting the attack, Delibird was knocked out with swirly eyes when the dust settled.

Whimsicott now threw more Cotton Spores, this time at Croconaw, who had gone after Psyduck. With Croconaw distracted by Whimsicott, Psyduck fought back, and soon, the croc was out of commission. Quill and Ryan exchanged a high five in a short celebration. After the two siblings' celebration, Peter had Froakie use Water Pulse on the last enemy Pokemon standing, Skarmory. The blast blew not only the steel bird away, but the rest of Team Fist as well! But just before they were thrown into the air, Hendry noticed something, Peter's mysterious Pokedex! As the blast from Froakie closed in, Hendry voiced his finding, "Hey! That kid has that special Pokedex that can-" But before he could finish, the green haired Tea, Fist henchman and the others were blown all the way back to Goldenrod City!

"Team Fist is messing up again!!" Hendry and Frankie yelled.

"Wow!" said Ryan, "That was fun!"

Peter petted Hawlucha and congratulated him before pulling it back into it's Pokeball, "Yeah. I think they were after that Pokemon there."

Quill, who was near the Sneasel that Team Fist was after, picked up the short, injured Pokemon, "I wonder why they were after it?"

Ryan shrugged, "It's Team Fist. They'll steal any Pokemon they can get."

Looking at the Sneasel, Peter realized it was the same one he met in Goldenrod City. He asked it, "Are you the Sneasel I gave some food to?"

Sneasel was enchanted by the boy's friendly attitude, and nodded yes as if he were an old friend.

"You wanna be on our team?" Ryan asked.

The Pokemon had a moment of thinking. It could just run and tail them later when they had given up on following it, but it would be rude to, especially after all they had dkne for it. Sneasel, with a sigh, hoping he could still find someone who could help, at least, better than three kids, said affirmatively, "Sneasel."

"Hooray!" Peter exclaimed.

"Froakie! Fro!" added Froakie.

After a quick flash of a Pokeball, Peter now had a Sneasel!

With that, the three left on their way to the Pokemon Center...

LATER...

With the sun setting, covering the sky in orange and pink, Peter, Quill, and Ryan boarded a boat bound for the Kalos region. They jad made a last-minute decision to head fpr Kalos instead of Sinnoh. They were all stocked up on goodies and supplies for their trip. "If you guys need help finding your way around, I should be able to lend a hand. I was raised there, after all!" Peter boasted.

"Actually, it's fine." Quill said, "Our parents' company's headquarters is in the Kalos Region."

"Oh."

Outside, a pair of Team Fist henchpeople and their Delibird friend trudged tiredly near the boat that the three kids were boarding! As they went by, Frankie saw Ryan and Chespin get onboard! "Quick, guys! Back here!" She whispered as she pulled Hendry and Delibird behind a pile of crates. "What's up, Frankie?"

"Delibird!"

"That annoying kid we met in the forest and his Chespin just got on that boat over there!"

"I don't believe you!" Hendry said in a uppercrustly tone, "You're just hoping we have something to chase so Stoner won't fire us. But there's nothing!"

Hendry stepped back out and continued. But as he did, he saw Peter and his newfound friend, Sneasel on the deck! Scurrying back to the safety of the crate pile, he said, "That weird kid with the Pokedex, and the Sneasel! They're there!!"

"They must be traveling together. And that girl and her annoying Whimsicott must be with them too!"

"Hey! We can follow them! And if we get the Sneasel and/or the special Pokedex..."

"Preferably 'and'" Frankie put in.

"We can keep Team Fist's plan safe, and Stoner won't fire us!!" Hendry said, beaming.

"Delibird! Del, del!" shouted Delibird, tugging at Hendry's pants.

"Yes, Delibird?"

"Del del! Delibird!"

The flightless avian pointed to the departing vessel.

"Ahh!! Don't just stand there! Let's get on board!" Frankie hissed as she pushed her two cohorts to the leaving boat. The threesome jumped on as the boat left the end of the dock, and they quickly headed for a hiding spot in the sheltered interior...

MINUTES EARLIER...

A young man with red hair walked near the docks. He was on the tail of a pair of Pokemon Hunters with his partner, Rowlet. _"Hmm... Where could they be?"_ he wondered. As he neared the boat the three kids were boarding, he noticed Quill and Ryan boarding! He surmised in his thoughts, _"Hey... Those are supposed to be the kids of the Pokemon Hunters! I'd better follow them and tell them what their parwnts are up to!"_

The man and his Rowlet quickly headed for the boat. A quick flash of his International Police badge, and the guard let him on. "We'd better be cautious, Rowlet. We don't want the news to startle them too much."

"Rowlet!"

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME...

Peter and Froakie stood on the deck of the boat, the S.S. Alolan Sun, bound for Kalos. They shared a smile, things had been real fun in the short time of a few days, and they had made some friends! They had two new Pokemon, and everything was making for an awesome adventure!

Quill walked up next to Peter, "Hey. Do you wanna have a little Pokemon battle? The deck's big enough!"

Peter looked to Froakie on his shoulder, "How about it, buddy?"

"Fro fro!" Froakie accepted cheerfully.

"Get ready, Quill... You've got a battle coming up!"

As Team Fist stared at the scene from a small window on the boat, and the man and his Rowlet spyed on the kids from some cover, Quill took out some Pokeballs, getting ready for a cool battle...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _So the plot thickens, huh? I hope you're interested! Also, my aim with Quill and Ryan is make them nice characters you want to root for, they don't know about what their parents are up to. Tell me if this isn't the message you're getting from them, I want Peter, Quill, and Ryan to be endearing characters. I'll do the next chapter of NS2, so look out for that next. Also, I'll finally start on the long talked about Gumdrop story, so that's coming too. One more thing, I'm going to make an updated character list for this story, including Hendry, Frankie, the three kids' partners and what they're like, and more so you keep track. Hope you're liking my stories!_

-G.W.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! Here's the next chapter._

CHAPTER 7

"Are you ready?" Quill asked with determination.

"Yep!" Peter responded.

The Pokemon-raised boy attacked with Froakie first, "Alright, Froakie! Use Bubble Beam!"

"Kie!"

The bubble frog shot the beam, knocking down Whimsicott. However, the windveiled Pokemon wasn't out yet. Whimsicott used Hurricane, and sent the attack straight towards Froakie! Though it only grazed him, Froakie had taken a ssignificant amount of damage! He attacked again using Double Team!

Behind cover on the S.S. Alolan Sun, the man who had followed the three kids onboard, Jace, watched the battle. "Interesting battle." He said, "Maybe I follow them a little, become familiar with them before I break the news."

"Rowlet!" said Jace's partner.

"True. They're probably not going to take it well however it's presented to them. Still, I can try and soften the blow..."

Inside the boat's walls, looking through a small window were Team Fist. They glared at the two kids' sickeningly fun battle. They watched Froakie take some hits from Whimsicott, until the little frog was too battered to battle. Peter called Froakie out of the battle, and sent his newest Pokemon, "Sneasel!" out to fight!

"Looks like he has the Sneasel we're after!" Hendry said.

"And the special Pokedex!" Frankie added, "Let's wait 'til theu're tired, then we'll snatch Sneasel."

A few minutes later, the battle was over, with Peter the winner! "Good game, Quill." he said, shaking his friend's hand. "Yeah!" she replied, "You were a pretty good opponent!"

Ryan and Psyduck were leaning on the deck railing, with Psyduck inexplicably wearing a sweet pair of shades. They were watching the battle too, and all were merry. But suddenly, the sunglasses-sporting platypus-like Pokemon spotted the three villainous silhouettes of a certain criminal trio!

"Psy!"

"Huh?" Ryan gasped.

"It is us! Team Fist!" Frankie announced.

"What do you guys want?" Quill asked.

"Is this for Sneasel?" Peter also questioned.

Hendry answered, "Right you are!"

Then, Delibird used Present. He threw a present box that knocked the three kids and their Pokemon off their feet, giving Team Fist time to snatch the Pokeball that Sneasel was being kept in!

The threesome scurried back in the boat, trying to escape. Jace spotted this, and whirled around and ran to cut them off, Rowlet following. Running near the outer edge of the S.S. Alolan Sun, by the railings, Frankie asked Hendry, panting, "So how do we get off this tub?"

"Hm..." pondered Hendry.

Frankie's head suddenly exploded to a gargantuan size as she screamed at her teammate, "You didn't think of an escape route?!?"

Hendry shriveled, "That was a little shortsighted of me."

Just then, Ryan, Chespin, and Psyduck appeared from where the Team Fist goons had run from!

"Psy! Psyduck!"

"Are you guys after that Sneasel again?" questioned Ryan.

Hendry grunted, then noticed Peter and Quill on the deck above them, cutting off any escape there. Unbeknownst to any of them, Jace, the International Police man, and his Rowlet showed up from another end of the 'alley' Team Fist was stuck in!

Spotting something nearby, a lifeboat, Hendry called for Frankie and Delibird to jump in to the little dingy, "A lifeboat! C'mon!"

The two humans hopped into the tiny boat, and Delibird slashed the ropes holding it in place. With a splash, the lifeboat hit the water, quickly pulling away from the boat.

"So long! Ha ha!" Frankie laughed.

"Ergh... They're getting away!" grunted Jace.

"They're not safe yet!" Ryan exclaimed, "Chespin! Use Pin Missile!"

"Ches! Pinnnnnn!!!"

With bright green flashes, the missile flew into the dingy, sinking Team Fist with only driftwood to float on, and sending Sneasel's Pokeball through the air, and conveniently into Peter's hand! The three shouted "Hooray!" while Jace smiled and quickly walked off.

As the three Team Fist operatives clung to a peuce of wood that had once been part of their dingy, they swam after the boat. "We might've missed Sneasel this time..." Frankie said. Hendry finished that thought, "But we're still on their tail!"

"Delibird!"

TWO DAYS LATER...

As the sun shone on the deck of the S.S. Alolan Sun, Peter, Quill, and Ryan watched the shoreline of Kalos grow closer. "Here's Kalos!" Ryan said happily.

"Psyduck! Psy!" Psyduck exclaimed.

The boat soon docked, and the three kids were off on their journey through Kalos. Following them were Jace and Rowlet, eying them suspiciously. Also trailing behind were Hendry, Frankie, and Delibird, intent on securing Sneasel and Peter's mysterious Pokedex...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Liking the series? I'll reveal what's so special about Peter's Pokedex soon in the next chapter or two. Please RR if you want, and be on the lookout for the next chapter of Gumdrop or NS2 next._

-G.W.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Here's chapter 8!_

CHAPTER

It had been a week since Peter, Quill, and Ryan had landed in Kalos, and they had been very busy. Peter had battled at the Santalune City gym, and Quill had challenged another gym, too. They had had a nice time, and were now having a picnic in the woods, on their way to another town to have a Pokemon battle.

"Ahh!" Peter sighed in relaxation, "Nice, warm sun, huh?"

"Psy!" Psyduck replied happily, it had eaten it's fill from the picnic food already.

Quill munched on a sandwich, while her younger brother Ryan ate a Sitrus berry. Everything was peaceful, until they heard a twig snap not too far from where they were! "Fro? Froakie?" Froakie croaked as he turned around. There was someone approaching! It turned out that someone was a red haired man wearing a fancy business suit from Alola, it was Jace. He introduced himself to the three kids, "Hi there! I'm Jace, and this is my partner Rowlet."

"Rowl! Rowlet!" the short Pokemon greeted.

The others said their hellos, and then Jace explained why he was there, "I've been following you guys, and I was thinking I could maybe be your rival!"

Ryan, not being one to turn down something new, said, "Sure!"

"All right! How about a Pokemon battle in that clearing?" Jace questioned.

"All right! Battle with who?" Peter asked.

Jace called for Quill, and they were soon ready to fight. The Alolan went first after a quick coin toss. He threw out a Pokeball, and brought Togedamaru into battle. His first move was Iron Barbs, which shot at Quill's Scizor! Scizor dodged it, and attacked back at it's opponent! As the battle went on, Jace and Quill managed to slip in conversation between shouting battle moves. Jace went first, "That Scizor, I looks like you got it from Kanto?"

"Yeah." Quill said back, "I'm from Hoenn, and my partner Whimsicott is from Unova, but I can pay to take them to other regions."

"I see. How do you get the money?"

"From my parents."

 _"Ah... yes."_ Jace thinks.

The girl with the bunched-up hair continues, "They run a grooming company. Their headquarters is in Lumiose City. They keep hat a secret tl avoid the press asking them about the next style they're going to do. Me an my friends are on our way there!"

"So am I! Maybe we'll meet up again there!"

After that, Whimsicott (Scizor had been knocked out) landed a finishing blow to Jace's Pikipek! With the first battle over, Jace announced, "Good game! But that was just a warm-up! I'll take on barefoot!"

Peter looked around for "barefoot," but soon realized it was him his new rival, "Oh! Uh... Sure! Let's go!"

Peter sent his good friend Froakie into the battle, "Alright Froakie! Let's see what he's got!"

Jace put Rowlet in, and had him attack! As this battle went on, Jace took note of Peter's unusual fighting style and attitude that intensely focused on encouraging Froakie, while still pushing him to win, "You're pretty good with Pokemon, huh? Yeah... I've been buddies with Rowlet for a while, but you're doing real good!"

"Thanks!" Peter called back, "I was practically raised by Pokemon when I was little."

Jace noticed his opponent's Pokedex lying nearby, and asked him about it, "So you have a Pokedex, huh?"

"That? Yeah."

"Looks unusual for a Pokedex."

"Well, it has some sort of diamond in it, must've been fpr some rich guy who wanted to be a trainer. I found it on a boat, and I don't know who it was for."

"Sure, Sure... Looks cool!"

Soon, both Froakie and Rowlet were knocked out, it seemed Peter and Jace had met their matches. After another battle with Ryan, Jace was on his way. As he waved goodbye, the secret policeman thought to himself, _"Lumiose City... If I can catch her poacher parents and explain it to her later, she might not try and warn them than if I told her before they were caught."_

A internal nudge put him into perspective, _"Erghh! Jace! She's just a kid! I know I was trained to trust no one, but she can't be like her parents!"_

THE NEXT DAY...

The three kids set out for Lumiose City as the sun rose. They packed up their forest camp, with Psyduck trailing behind, "Psy!" Little did they know, their visit to Lumiose would be quite eventful...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Interesting, huh? After PKM is done, I'll go to Star Wars stories._

-G.W.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! Here's chapter 9! It gets real interesting here._

CHAPTER 9

It was noon in the Kalos forest, and the sun was beating it's heat down on the ground. Walking on the ground were Quill and Ryan and their partner Pokemon. As for the third traveler, Peter? He and Froakie were bounding through the trees in the shade.

Peter stopped for a moment, and Quill called to him, "Hey, it's getting kind of warm out, maybe we should stop somewhere cool for a while."

"'Kay! I know a cool cave near here!" the barefoot, carefree boh called back.

A little later, the three came to a large cave. They went inside from the sun's heat, and sure enough, it was cooler. As they looked further into the cavern out of curiosity, Ryan accidentally disturbed some Noibat, "Whoops!"

It was only a small group that flew out, but both the bats and the kids were a little startled. "Sorry!" Ryan shouted to the flying pack.

Peter took out his mysterious Pokedex, he had only used it a few times before, and he thougt this a good time to put it to use. A robotic voice documented Noibat, but Peter lost interest in the facts about the Pokemon he had encountered. He noticed something unusual about his little red device, a small gem embedded in it, and a few extra buttons than what you would find on a regular 'dex.

The Pokedex hadn't been used much, or examined closely, so this was a surprise to it's young owner.

Peter pressed one of the buttons, "Hm... What's this?"

A bright green flash emitted from the Pokedex and zapped Froakie who was unwittingly in the way! After a short glow came and went over the little bubble frog, he suddenly got back up! Ryan let out a little gasp, while Quill and Peter stood in wonder. It turned out Froakie was still a water type, but now... he was a poison type too! He was now bright green, with a little yellow maybe, and had a few poison sacs on his arms! "That's crazy..." Quill said, "A Pokedex that can... Change types? Sounds a little dumb... But kinda cool."

After calming Froakie down, the three kids, examined the 'dex with the weird powers... The diamond was shiny green, and apparently could do more than change a Pokemon's type, it could evolve Pokemon somehow too! This was proven by turning Ryan's Chespin into a Chesnaught (Chespin was fine with this). It could de-evolve Pokemon, as shown by Chesnaught's reversion to Chespin, and Whimsicott turning into it's former form, Cottonee, and back into it's regular, cotton-furred self.

The Pokedex was returned to Peter's hands now, and he eyed it carefully. Noticing he was thinking, Quill asked her companion, "What's up? This thing is amazing!"

"Yeah... I was thinking, though. Froakie and I have been friends for years, and he's never evolved. I don't know why, but this Pokedex could be the key to evolving him! He's wanted to evolve for a while too..."

Peter reverted Froakie to his plain old water type form, and they walked out of the cave to head to Lumiose City. Ryan asked Peter, "Can I see the Pokedex again?"

"Uh, I was about to evolve Froakie, but I guess you can have it for a minute!"

Peter handed his friend the potent device, and Ryan looked over the buttons, "I wanted to see what else this can do..."

The boy meant well, and he aimed it at the group of friendly Noibat who had gathered in curiosity to see what the kids were up to. "You ready guys?" the short boy called to his bystanding Pokemon. They all agreed, seeing all the awesome stuff the kids' little experiments had done, and Ryan used one button the others hadn't used yet. The Noibat all stood in a rigid group, with their eyes wide. Ryan didn't know what exactly had happened, and ordered an attack move to see what the 'dex had done. However, instead of harmlessly using their attack on a boulder or tree or something, the bats flew at Ryan and his friends! He quickly pressed a button that 'switched off' the mind control effects. Peter ran over to the Noibat and helped the startled Pokemon, "That thing must have some sort of kink in it, if you don't specify who or what to attack, then they'll automatically go for who's using it."

"How do you know that?" Quill asked.

Peter raised his hand, which had a user's manual, "Just found this."

After apologizing and helping the Noibat, the three kids took a look at the user manual. The manual turned out to be someone's notes, Pokedexes like this one probably weren't mass-produced. After taking a closer look in the pages, the kids found out who had made and written the Pokedex and it's manual, Charon from Team Galactic (P.S. While this story takes place, Ash is journeying through Kalos, just FYI, if canon timelines or whatever make Charon inventing the Pokedex impossible, eh, just ignore the canon)!

In one of the notes, Charon records the creation of the Mega-Pokedex, "As Cyrus planned to capture Dialgia, I got the idea that I could make my own weapon, a controllable weapon that controlled Pokemon. I planned to show this to Cyrus either as a better alternative to capturing a hard to control Pokemon, or another asset Team Galactic could use. Unfortunately, Cyrus thought it was impossible, so he wasn't enthusiastic about it. Nevertheless, I made a trip to the Kalos region, and found a scale from Zygarde. I used that scale from the order Pokemon to give the Pokedex it's power! But... it has some kinks in it... The mind control buttons need ironing out, and other problems need to be fixed. However, I can't fix the 'dex because the Zygarde scale keeps resisting my changes to it. I've sent it over to Team Rocket, and I hope they find it more useful than I did..."

After the shocking realization, the three kids quickly got up, and headed for Lumiose City faster than ever! "This thing's dangerous!" Quill announced, "We need to get this inspected. I know about a museum in Lumiose that should know something about this Pokedex."

"What about Froakie?" Peter asked.

"A little risky, who knows if our Pokemon won't have any side-effects from using the 'dex on them for fun?"

Peter agreed to leave the Pokedex alone, even if Froakie had already been exposed to it's power.

From a hilltop, Hendry, Frankie, and Delibird watched the kids run off. "Looks like they're headed for Lumiose City..." Hendry guessed.

"Let's keep following them for that Pokedex."

"Deli! Del, del!" Delibird exclaimed.

"Oh, uh... Right, Delibird! Can't forget about Sneasel!"

With that, the three ran to catch up with the three travelers...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _This got real interesting, huh? I hope you're excited for what comes next!_

-G.W.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi! Here's chapter 10!_

CHAPTER 10

It was late in the afternoon when the three kids arrived in Lumiose City; it had been quite a long way there. They speedily walked through the city, searching for the museum.

"That's the place." Quill said as she pointed to the regal building around the corner.

But before they could enter, a pair of people popped in front of the kids, it was Quill and Ryan's parents! The mom, Abby, greeted them with a hug that practically squeezed their kidneys out, "Well hi! How're my two little young'ns?"

"Hi Mom! We're on a super urgent mission!" Ryan replied happily.

"Uh huh, we heard you were coming." the dad, Dave said, "Uh... Who's this?"

"I'm Peter."

After giving a short explanation of what had happened with the Pokedex, the kids and the parents went into the museum.

Inside, they found a professor (not a Pokemon professor) who worked there.

"Excuse me, sir? This Pokedex I found, it's... it's got some things I'd like you to see." Peter said.

"Sure, my boy!" the mustachioed professor agreed cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Well... It's from Team Galactic. I found it on a boat, and when I used it yesterday, it turns out the guy who made it gave it crazy powers!"

"Uh... Sure, sonny." the labcoat-wearing doctor said in unbelief.

"No, sir. It's got crazy stuff it can do!" Ryan backed up his friend's claim, "You wanna see?"

"All right... If you insist."

While they walked through the large space of the museum, the group noticed a strange artifact in a case of glass. "What's that?" Peter asked in curiosity.

"Oh, tht," the professor explained, "Is a fragment of Zygarde. It was seperated from the rest of the Pokemon in a battle, but it still retains some of Zygarde's powers. It's power is dormant, probably because it's not a complete section of Zygarde."

While the professor and the kids and their Pokemon went on through the museum, Team Fist watched them through a window.

"They're going into the back room." Hendry reported.

"Delibird!"

"Good idea, Delibird." Frankie complimented her cohort, "We can disguise ourselves as museum workers, get in, and take the barefoot kid's stuff!"

Hendry sat silent for a moment, then asked, "But how will we get down from this roof?"

"Oh yeah. That was a little unnecessary." Frankie admitted.

"Deli! Delibird!" Team Fist's flightless bird exclaimed. He whipped out a grappling gun, shot a hook just above the large, tall museum window, and zipped down with his bare hands until they were on fire! As he landed dramatically, he rose, hands still flaming, and dramatically said in a curiously deep voice, "Delibird."

Meanwhile, Hendry and Frankie took the elevator down from the building and walked over through the front door. While everyone stared at the broken window, the three crooks took some museum worker uniforms from a supply closet. They snuck into the back room of the museum, and stared through a window that allowed viewing of the professor's actually rather extravagantly decorated office.

The professor saw the type-changing abilities, the evolution abilities, and the mind-control abilities. After he witnessed the amazing powers, he made a statement, "This Pokedex is really interesting, it is. However... It's powers in the wrong could be terrible. If some team or crook got a hold of this, they could mind-control Pokemon into coming to them, catch them, then alter their evolutions and type to take over the world! Or... At least sell it to fuel their evil plans."

"So, what should we do?" Quill asked the doctor.

"We'll keep the 'dex here until Officer Jenny can pick it up and put it somewhere safe. For now-"

"We'll take that Pokedex!" Hendry interrupted as he and his two companions burst in, "And your Sneasel too!

Frankie snatched Peter's traveling bag, while Delibird took the powerful Pokedex! They ran for it, with Peter, Quill, and Ryan following.

Team Fist was far enough away from their pursuers that they could lock the door that led to the back halls of the museum. With some more time to escape, the three ran through the crowd of museum-goers. They were about to make it away, when their leader, Stoner showed up in front of them!

"Oh! Uh... Mr. Stoner! What're you doing here?"

"Completing my plan." the yellow-haired boss announced.

"What?!" exclaimed the three team members (Delibird just yelled "Del!" since he can't talk), "You had us carry out your plan?"

"Yes! I let Sneasel think it could escape, and I sent you after it. Of course, there were some factors out of my control, but it's worked out so far! Give Sneasel back, please. We don't need to worry about it telling us about our secrets..."

Peter, Quill, and Ryan showed up, they asked who Stoner was, and what he was doing. Stoner explained why he was here, "The diamond in this Pokedex is the missing piece to the Zygarde section. If I put it back in, I can use it's power to take over the world! I don't need a Pokemon or a silly Pokedex, this fragment of Zygarde will be much esier to control."

With that, Stoner tore out the Pokedex's diamond, and stuck it in the empty space of the Zygarde fragment! The now whole section of Zygarde pulsed to life, and began shooting blasts of energy! It turned out, Stoner had a hard time keeping the fragment under control!

"Ergh! Keep those kids off of me while I get this thing under control!." Stoner barked.

The fragment blasted Psyduck, but instead of it disintegrating, it gained a type, it was now a fighting type! Psyduck's muscles grew bigger and stronger, and it got taller too! "Woah!" Ryan exclaimed, half afraid, half excited, "You look like you could take on that guy! Use Water Gun!"

Though more taller and strong than normal, Psyduck kept his intelligence, and responded with an attack on Stoner and his magic Zygarde section. However, the stone-like fragment shot a blast to meet Psyduck's attack.

Quill sent Whimsicott, Scizor, and Pancham to fight off Hendry's Croconaw and Frankie's Elekid. While their fight went on with little chance of either side winning immediately, Peter ran to get his bag, which had all his Pokemon, but it was kicked away by Stoner. But when the spiky-haired boss leader let his attention slip away from controlling the fragment, it blasted a leg of the Prism Tower!

The three kids and the professor gasped, "I need to call the International Police!" the mustache-toting man exclaimed in fear.

While the others split up to fight Team Fist, Froakie noticed the Prism Tower leaning uncomfortably towards the museum. He tried to get everyone else's attention, but they were too busy with dangerous fights to stop the fragment. He was just one little bubble frog, but he was tough lil' guy, and leaped to stop the falling tower! After a quick few hops over to the tower's foundation, where it had been blasted, Froakie took some unused popcorn carts and tables to try and prop up Prism Tower. It still wasn't enough, by the time he had used most of the useful propper-uppers, Froakie bravely sandwiched himself between the continually lowering tower leg and the nearly crumbling pavement. He tried to hold up the tower, sweating like crazy...

Back in the hole-ridden museum, Psyduck had been zapped between multiple forms, Whimsicott had been turned into a psychic, and Peter, Quill, and Ryan were too busy fighting Team Fist to notice the latter two kids' parents doing something suspicious... Abby and Dave, the two secret Pokemon poachers, noticed that Stoner was facing the three kids, but he was unprotected from behind. Minding the unpredictable Zygarde fragment's chance of zapping them regardless of Stoner's awareness, Dave scooted in to steal the fragment, "If we can get the Zygarde piece, we can use it to catch a whole lot of Pokemon."

"And sell them!" Abby said from behind Dave.

Dave grabbed the fragment from behind Stoner, and zapped him across the room! "Boss!" Hendry and Frankie yelled as they ran to their fallen boss.

"Ergh... I'm alright," he grunted, "Just get that fragment!"

By now, Dave and Abby, Quill and Ryan's parents, both held up their prize, and the latter two people noticed what their parents were up to. Quill dropped her battle against Team Fist and yelled at her parents through the loud noise coming from the Zygarde section, "Mom! Dad! What're you doing?!"

"We're going to make a mountain of moolah!" Dave cried with a huge grin, "Come on, you can be a part of it too! What're you waiting for?"

Quill and Ryan declined, "You can't just take it!" Ryan yelled.

"You can take anything, when you're a Pokemon hunter!" Dave shouted back, still grinning.

The three kids realized that Quill and Ryan's parents were also the Pokemon hunters too! This made the situation worse.

"We'll never steal Pokemon!" Peter yelled.

"Well, too bad," Abby said, "We'll just have to do it with out you!"

They began to fly away with the Zygarde fragment (it can do that), "Bye bye!"

But before they even made it two feet off the ground, the fragment was snatched yet again! Fortunately, by a more responsible person, Jace!

"Hey... It's Jace!" Peter said.

Jace explained that he was with the International Police, and everything was fine, that is, except for Team Fist! Stoner was back on his feet, and Hendry, Frankie, and Delibird were ready to fight for the Zygarde section!

Ryan had Chespin use Pin Missile again, and soon the four villains were blasted all the way to Prism Tower! The others raced over to where Team Fist landed, they were almost beaten. The Zygarde fragment was still active, and it blasted Jace's Rowlet into a Decidueye! Peter's Helioptile became a grass-type, and the other Pokemon Jace and the kids had were all transformed! Hendry grabbed the fragment and used it on his own Pokemon, as well as Frankie's and Stoner's. Stoner took back the piece from his henchman, and announced, "This is Operation C! Operation Control! With this, I can take over the world! And there's no stopping me!"

Sneasel, who had been transformed and was standing with the Team Fist Pokemon, turned to it's former owner and growled. "Sneasel! Back down!" Stoner cried, "Or I'll blast this Froakie!"

Froakie, who was straining not to let the tower fall and was close to Stoner, kicked the villain and knocked him out when Stoner hit his head on a low-hanging girder.

Whimsicott, who had been turned into a dragon-type roared all of the Team Pokemon into swirly-eyes land. Meanwhile, Sneasel held up Prism Tower for Froakie with ease, it had been turned into a psychic-type.

With Decidueye and Jace rounding up Team Fist, and the International Police arriving, the townspeople came out of their hiding places.While this happened, Peter ran over to his tired friend.

"Froakie! Buddy! Don't die! Don't die..."

Peter began to cry, but the professor, who was standing nearby said something to the young barefoot boy, "Eh, don't worry, sonny! This is a kids show! Your friend will be fine!"

And sure enough, the unconscious Froakie began to shine! Peter, Quill, and Ryan, Jace, Whimsicott, Psyduck, Decidueye, and Chesnaught (Chesnaught had evolved during the battle from all the action) watched Froakie transform from the little blue buddy they had always known him as, and turn into Frogadier... then into Greninja!

Froakie, now Greninja, woke, "Gren?" It put a hand to it's head, propping up a giant tower and evolving can really take out your energy.

Peter, Quill, Ryan, and their Pokemon all cheered and hugged their friend. Jace and Decidueye smiled, and the IP began to clean the wreckage from the battle. They also caught Dave and Abby, Quill and Ryan's parents.

Meanwhile, a kid with a Pikachu, a boy with a Bunnelby, a girl with a Braixen, and a little girl with a Dedenne walked by Prism Tower where the three kids and their Pokemon were hugging.

"What's that, Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pika."

"Yeah, probably nothing important."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _That was pretty long and crazy, huh? Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story, it's almost over. I'll write the epilogue to this story, and then next on the story schedule is Star Wars!_

-G.W.


	11. Epilogue

_Hi! Here's the last part of PKM!_

EPILOGUE

The sun rose slowly over the hills of Kalos, and enjoying the bright morning light, a kid and his tall ninja-frog walked. Peter and his Froakie, now a Greninja, were approaching Lumiose City again. It had been a month since the wacko-crazy battle with Team Fist had happened, and Quill had called him over to her parents' company.

Poke-groomers inc. had had some problems, with it's owners turning out to be Pokemon hunters and all, but they had regained their status as the best groomers in a short time.

Quill and Ryan hadn't known about their parent's Pokemon-catching hobby, and it had taken a while to process it and get over it, but they were fine now.

The Pokemon that fought Team Fist had spent some time at a Pokemon Center. Greninja especially needed care after holding up a tower! It took a little getting used to, but Greninja was able to leave the Pokemon Center after a few days.

Peter and his friend had traveled around Kalos since Greninja got well enough, and they had been mostly successful challenging the local gyms.

Sneasel had been returned to Peter, not to Stoner, and it was glad to be with a friendlier person.

Jace and the International Police separated the Zygarde fragment from the diamond, and took it to a safe place to keep it away from Team Fist.

As for Hendry, Frankie, Delibird, and Stoner, they were all taken to jail. However, Team Fist is still out there, still brewing up trouble, even without their regular boss.

Peter and Greninja finally reached the Poke-groomer office, where Quill, Ryan, Whimsicott, Psyduck, and Chesnaught were all waiting. They all exchanged fist bumps and his and hellos, then they got into the main deal.

"So, what's up?" Peter questioned.

"Hi Pete." Quill replied, "We're finally past finding out our parents were Pokemon hunters... And... We were thinking of heading to the Hoenn region!"

"Sounds cool, why Hoenn though? What about the grooming business?"

"Oh, we've sorted that out." Quill answered.

"As for why Hoenn," a third voice chimed in, "Team Fist is over there. And we're going to investigate."

"Jace!" Peter said in surprise.

The Alolan man explained further, "We figured out that the Team Fist guys we fought last month have broken out of jail. And we need to catch them again."

"You wanna come?" Quill asked.

"We'd have a little time to explore and have some gym battles." Ryan added.

Peter looked at Greninja, and Greninja nodded in approval.

"Sure! Let's go!"

The next day, our long line up of characters, Peter, Quill Ryan, Jace, Greninja, Whimsicott, Psyduck, Chesnaught, Sneasel, and Decidueye crammed into an airplane, bound for Hoenn. They are eager to continue their adventures together as the plane lifts off and the story reaches...

THE END

 _And that's the story! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want. I'll do a Star Wars story next, but who knows? Maybe I'll write more Pokemon stories too! Whether it's a continuation of PKM, where they go to Hoenn, or something else, Pokemon stories are still on the table! Also, I will be changing my username from Gumball Tristopher Watterson to The Alienist (now Bandanacat). So look out for that! This will be the last time I end the chapter (or in this case, epilogue) with G.W. at the end. So, bye Gumball, and hello Bandanacat!_

G.W.


End file.
